


Comets are Bird Cages for Aliens

by inkyindigo



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Fluff, Language Barrier, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkyindigo/pseuds/inkyindigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keyshipping shorts written for Zexal Month</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. first kiss(es)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these for a few [Zexal Month](http://www.zexalmonth.tumblr.com) prompts on tumblr and figured I'd post them here. The title I got from [this wonderful twitter](http://twitter.com/gematrix_txt).

“Hey Astral…can I kiss you?”

Yuma really hadn’t meant to say that out loud, but there it was. Astral straightened up from his position bent over where their deck spread out on the floor. “What does that mean?”

Yuma swallowed. “I can show you. If you don’t like it, just tell me to stop.”

A curious glint sparked in Astral’s eyes and he said, “All right.”

“Okay.” Yuma hardly needed to scoot closer; they’d been sitting nearly hip to hip while they worked on their deck. Astral’s gaze on him made him squirm and he blurted, “You have to close your eyes or it doesn’t work.”

The space between Astral’s eyes crinkled but he did as Yuma said. Yuma blew out a breath and shifted around to face him properly. Astral’s head wasn’t quite in the right position and Yuma reached out for his cheek before he thought better of it.

“Um, tilt your head up a bit.”

“This has a lot of rules.”

“Oh, just…shh for a second.”

A smile tugged at Astral’s mouth and Yuma couldn’t look away from it. “Okay, hold still,” he breathed. He squeezed his eyes shut and leaned in. It was barely a brush of lips before he backed off, too embarrassed to keep going. “H-how was that?”

Astral opened his eyes. “…interesting.” His tongue peeked out between his lips, a little flash of blue. “It was nice.”

“That’s good.” Yuma fiddled with the hem of his shirt and ended up saying, “Did you know your tongue is blue?”

Baffled, Astral said, “Is it not supposed to be?”

“For you, yeah. Mine’s different, see?” Yuma showed him.

“Oh, it is!” He looked so interested that Yuma burst into laughter. A quiet little chuckle came from Astral and he said, “Can I kiss you now?”

“Y-Yeah, of course.”

Astral leaned forward and paused, and Yuma realized he was waiting for him to shut his eyes.

“Oh, right, sorry.” Yuma closed them, his shoulders tight with anticipation. Astral’s fingers, light and cool, curled around his hands where they rested in his lap. They kissed again, longer this time, a hum passing between them that set their lips tingling. When they parted, Astral’s light had flared out to soften the edges of his silhouette.

“You’re glowing,” Yuma said in wonder.

“So are you,” Astral said, and when Yuma’s eyebrows rose, Astral tapped each of his cheeks. “Right here.”

Yuma felt his face grow hotter and giggled self-consciously. He gave Astral another kiss to distract him. He liked feeling Astral smile.

“Thank you,” Astral said and Yuma snorted.

“Don’t _thank_ me for kissing you, it’s weird. And if you ever want one…you know…just ask.” Yuma broke their eye contact with a fidgety roll onto his stomach and picked up a card. “So, this trap card, you think?”

“Only if we’re keeping Double-Up Chance.”

“Of _course_ we are.”


	2. utena au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys know that the Sword of Dios and Kibou ou Hope work the exact same way

When they duel, Astral presses close to his left side, lips nearly against his ear and a hand on his shoulder. He tells Yuma exactly how to win. Yuma steps forward and feels his shoulders shift under caps of armor, feels his breathing knock against a chestpiece blazing in red. Next to him, Astral’s draped in shimmering fabric, sheer enough to look like his skin glows blue. Bolts of green streak down his arms, legs, even under his eyes. He raises his hands over his chest and a bubble of light surfaces from beneath his skin, reflected in the gems woven into his hair.

Yuma circles an arm around Astral’s waist and eases him back, holding his full weight secure as Yuma reaches into that light.

A card meets his fingers with pop rock tingles and he pulls it free. What forms in a flash of gold is a person heavy-laden with full armor from helmet to boot and towering over the field. The first time Yuma saw it, he had stumbled back because that is _not_ what Shark summoned when they dueled before.

“Of course it isn’t,” Astral explains later. “Number 39 is yours and no one else’s.”

“How many of those things do you have in there?” Yuma pokes his diaphragm and Astral makes a startled little huff, the most human thing he’s done thus far.

*

“Does it hurt when I do that?” Yuma makes a grabbing motion. “Pull those cards out of you, I mean.”

“Not at all,” Astral says. “It’s what I was made for.”

*

Sometimes Yuma dreams about floating, glinting crystals and cracks in Astral’s chest, and the churning feeling that he’s seen this before. It’s better to wake up with Astral nearby, dozing on the table across from him, and Yuma can rest his palm over Astral’s outstretched hand.

*

Astral closes his eyes and leans back into his arms and Yuma would like to believe Astral trusts him. 


	3. aliens don't speak japanese

Yuma knew three things about the alien that had dropped out of the sky:

1\. They didn’t understand a word of Japanese but still managed to convey through a series of annoyed chirps exactly what they thought of his dueling.

2\. If Yuma’s Life got low enough, they started to flicker and fade to near transparency. That was probably bad.

3\. They brought a Monster with them whose effects Yuma had to figure out through hand motions and trial and error, but it was _awesome._

The two of them had a ten minute conversation full of replies that sounded like tracing your finger around the edge of a glass when Yuma tried to ask what they were doing here, where they were even from, and would they please stop following him around.

All Yuma had gotten was the alien pointing at the sky, as if that wasn’t obvious. Their presence remained stuck close to his side.

Yuma had to put his foot down when they tried to follow him into the bathroom.

“Hold up, there.” Yuma held his hands out to stop them outside the door. “You,” he pointed, “not allowed in here.” He crossed his arms in an X.

The alien tilted their head and made a higher pitched little trill. Sounded like “why.” Yuma would probably be hearing that one a lot.

“Because! If you go in there with me,” Yuma pointed to them and then through the door, “I’ll _die!_ ” He made a stabbing motion at his chest, holding it in exaggerated pain. The alien’s eyes went wide and they backed away.

“Just stay there.” Yuma pointed at the hallway and gave a thumbs up. The alien raised their hand and awkwardly copied him.

“Alright, good.” Yuma sighed. “We’re getting somewhere.”


End file.
